


A Howling Night

by Faritail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faritail/pseuds/Faritail
Summary: People have been disappearing from a small village, where Levi, Isabel and Furlan are trying to find shelter for the night.But what will happen to them if they are still outside, when the third howl halls through the night?
Relationships: Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I decided to post an older work of mine. It's cross posted on the Attack on Titan Amino.

They had been walking for hours. Cold fingers were pushed deep into shabby coats. Levi looked around for signs of life, but it seemed as if the town had been forsaken. Their breath clouded the evening sky. The nights had gotten longer and unbearably cold. The snow crunched under their boots as they pushed on, their expressions vacant and as worn as their boots.

“I'm sure the next shelter will have a free spot for us.” Levi tried to sound hopeful. This winter was one of the worst that he had ever experienced, and every man who could had already found shelter. There wasn’t a lot more room for three more strays from the streets.

“I'm s-so c-cold, Levi.” His younger sister shivered in the cold. Levi removed his scarf and wrapped it around her. She was already covered in as much clothing as they could spare.

“We will find something soon.” Farlan’s voice was grounding. He was so disgustingly positive. But they needed that, otherwise they would have lost hope a long time ago. 

Noticing the flickering of a fireplace in a small house beside them, Levi knocked.  
An elderly man opened the door.

“Oh dear lord!”, he exclaimed. “Matilda come here!” His wife appeared next to him. 

“Oh, you poor kids. Come in, come in! You will catch your death out there!” She ushered them in quickly. “Bernard, please show them the living room and bring blankets. I will get some hot chocolates for you lads.” Like a whirlwind she spun out of the room. They stood quietly, enjoying the warmth, and listened as she rummaged in the kitchen.

*

After taking off their soggy boots, they followed her husband into a grand living room. A plush red carpet sat in front of a crackling fireplace, with an elegant couch, covered in fluffy pillows. It was homey and comfortable. 

Instinct went off like an alarm, telling Levi that this was too good to be true, but looking at his sister, he knew they didn’t have a choice. She needed the warmth. Her lips were nearly blue and she had a thin sheet of sweat over her pale face. She needed a break, as did Farlan and even himself--though he didn't want to admit that. 

It was easy to lose himself in the old man’s babbling. His eyes crinkled behind thick glasses as he spoke. His short, white hair was already thinning, but he looked friendly--like he wouldn't harm a fly. But something about him still unsettled Levi. No one ever took in strays like them, not without wanting something in return.

The clinking sounds of porcelain drew Levi out of his musings. Matilda carried a small tray with three cups of steaming hot cacao toward them; a soft smile softening her old, worn features.

“Here, lovelies. Drink some. You'll feel better.” She handed them the cups. They were hot. Levi hadn't known, but his fingers had almost been completely frozen. The heat of the cups was slowly, painstakingly burning through his ice-cold blood. 

Her brown eyes were sparkling. “You should stay the night, otherwise death could come for you out there.” A knowing look crossed her face . “Nights like these aren't safe anymore.” It felt as though she knew more than what she was saying. There was something in her eyes, something beyond the biting, icy cold of the night - something much more menacing.

Farlan looked at her in askance. Levi could understand the sentiment, but he couldn't bring himself to look up from his cup. He was too entranced by the tiny wisps of steam dispersing in the room around him. He took small sips that burned his parched throat, but he didn't stop. He craved the warmth and heat, neading them within him.

“You must have heard of it.” Bernard was leaning forward a bit. “Those mysterious disappearances. Mostly poor people. Whores and strays like you.” Levi stiffened and fixed Bernard with a hard stare. He had heard the subtle disgust with the term 'stray’. Why did they take them in, if they were disgusted by the thought of them? Still it was true. The network in the underground whispered of a murderer slinking through the streets at night. Always followed by a haunting howl. 

A cold hand landed atop of his.. He looked at the pleading eyes of Isabel. Her green eyes looked dull, surrounded by dark bags and hollowed skin. She needed to rest. 

*

“We are very sorry, if we're inconveniencing you”, Farlan said softly. “We are very happy that you even thought about taking us in. We will go, if you want us to, but I hope we can stay a little longer. As you can see Isabel is completely exhausted. I hope we are able to enjoy your hospitality a little longer, for her sake.” 

Levi could see Matilda melting with his charm--Farlan had mastered long ago. Even Bernard lost some of the hardness in his face after listening to Farlan. 

“Of course we will let you stay, lovelies! We wouldn't have taken you in otherwise! Sadly, we don't have much room, I hope you don't mind sharing”, she simpered. 

Levi smirked, remembering this was how Farlan held up alone in the underground for so long, before they had all found each other. He charmed people until they gave him everything he wanted. People tended to underestimate him, he seemed so nice and polite. Levi was glad he had picked him up when he did.

Isabel shook her head in answer to Matilda. “No, we sure don't mind. We're used to it anyway.” She looked as if she was falling asleep where she was sitting, so Levi took her cup and set it on the small wooden table in front of the couch. Stroking her hair carefully, he let her lean her head on his shoulder. It was fortunate that he wasn't much smaller than her. 

“Could you show us the room, please? We won't be staying longer than we need to,” Farlan smiled at them. Bernard got up and motioned the three of them to follow him. A short glance at Isabel told Levi that she probably wouldn't make the walk. He sighed affectionately and picked her up and carried her to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bernard opened a dark brown door to a small guest room. It was sparsely furnished, but they would be able to share the bed. It was leagues better than what they'd have to face outside. Levi nodded his thanks and bid the older man a good night. While he still distrusted their hosts, he knew at least that they were safe. At least for one night. They'd have to rise early as not to overstay their welcome, but he wouldn’t worry about that right now. He hadn't even noticed that Bernard hadn’t left a change of clothes for them and he didn't care. He carefully removed the thick coat from Isabel's shoulders, before he tucked her into the bed.

“I worry about her”, Farlan whispered. “It's like she gets worse everyday. I only hope that she will survive the winter.”

Levi nodded. “This winter is tearing at our last resources. We cannot stay here, you know that.”

“The disgust? Yes, I heard that.”

“You think they gonna throw us out tomorrow?”

“Wouldn't bet on it.” Turning his head, the blonde smirked. “Pretty sure they're smitten with me.”

The sheets rustled, when Isabel turned around. “You guys coming to bed?” she murmured into the pillow. Chuckling, Levi and Farlan laid down next to her. She was still shivering, but her hands weren't as cold anymore.

While Farlan's and Isabel's breathing turned calm, Levi sat propped up against the bedrest and watched over them. His hair cascaded freely over his face like a dark halo.

Before he could settle in, a haunting howl rattled through the streets. Levi gripped Farlan and Isabel closer to him as one bark turned into three.

*

Pale light shone from the windows. Blearily, Levi blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Farlan and Isabel were still sleeping, but he could hear someone in the kitchen. Slinking out of his room, he went to look. Matilda was preparing two cups of black tea.

“Morning, lad. Have a cup.” She held out one of the cups for him. “You’ll have to be careful tonight. It’s been getting more bold.”

“It?” Levi raised an eyebrow while sipping on his tea.  
“There have been myths about it. I never believed them, but it seems as if we can’t shut our eyes and pretend it’s not there anymore”, she sighed. “Never be out when the third bark sounds. You won’t have a chance.”

Levi canted his head to the side. “But what is it?”

“You don’t speak the name of the beast, just beware. I know you won’t stay here. Bernard wouldn’t allow it.” She smiled ruefully. “You will need to leave, before he wakes. He was in a good mood last night, but I doubt it’ll be ok today.” 

Levi nodded and got up to wake Farlan and Isabel. It was going to be a long day. 

*

After they finished a small breakfast, they were ushered out by Matilda. “Remember to find shelter before it comes.” She looked imploringly at Levi, who nodded.

Looking back one last time, they went out on the streets again. They began scouting the village for a safe place for the night. A few rundown buildings littered the streets, but they protected neither from the cold, nor from anything else. 

The snow crunched under their boots..Without fresh snow, there were dirty patches of mud everywhere. The day was passing fast. Sunrise was barely over, when the sun started to go down once again. 

The sky was painted in red and blue hues. Fog started to float out of the woods. It seemed eerie and artificial. Soon they could barely see their own hands in front of them. Levi gripped Farlan and Isabel tighter. 

*

The next thing he knew, they were running. He could hear his heartbeat, pounding in his ears. A terrible howling filled the night sky. It didn't bark. Yet.

Their pants filled the air. Levi tried to find the way back to the old couple, but it was like they had vanished completely. Every way they turned, it was a dead end. Fear was crawling up his spine. The words of Margaret echoed through his brain.

_“Don't be out, when the third bark comes.”_

Running faster he could feel, Farlan getting slower. “Farlan, for God's sake, don't stop running now!” He tugged on his wrist. “Come o-.” 

A rattling bark seemed to shake the ground they were standing on.

_Shit._

He remembered how close the barks were last time. They didn't have much time. It felt like a twisted game of cat and mouse.. It felt like eyes were everywhere; harsh, hot breath on his neck. Ice-cold sweat flowed freely over his back. It was disgusting, but he couldn't spare another thought to it.

“We need to go faster!” Isabel panted, a wild look entering her eyes.

His rattling breath was overtoned by a second bark. His heart sank. 

_No._

They had to manage it. It couldn't be over already. He urged his straining muscles to move faster. His ragged breath burned his throat--but then he saw it.. A pale light shone through a set of windows. They could get there in time. 

It was getting closer, but he could also hear the sounds of big claws scraping at the walls of the houses. 

_Not far.  
Come on.   
Faster, faster, faster.   
No turning back to look at the monster.   
Focus. _

His heart threatened to beat out of his chest, but he did it. He slammed against the door and broke it in.

Just in time, he shoved Isabel and himself in. He was waiting for Farlan to step in , when a third bark echoed through the village. It was like time was standing still. He froze, panicked eyes met the equally panicked eyes of Farlan. 

A loud scream cut through the silence, followed by the crunch of bones breaking. It was Farlan. He was dragged out by his arm, in a bloodied mess, by a monstrous abnormity with glowing fangs and red eyes. 

The sound seemed to shake Isabel out of her trance. “Farlan!” she screamed. She tried to run after him, but Levi held on to her. She struggled for a few minutes, until all fight left her. She went limp, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

It was the first time in years that they’d been separated from a part of their small family.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long time before the first rays of sunlight appeared. It seemed as if the nights were getting longer and longer, whereas the days only shortened.They had barely slept throughout the night. 

They were tired, their nerves stretched thin. Every little sound caused them to flinch. The rattling wind shook their small shelter. Slowly they stepped out. The snow was sharp as the wind whipped it against their faces.

”The forest. It came from the forest,” Isabel muttered against her scarf.

Levi blinked tiredly at her. “I'm pretty sure this is the worst idea, you ever had.”

She glared at him. Balling her fists in anger. “He's not dead. We have to save him!” Without waiting for a response, she stomped in the direction of the forest. Shaking his head silently he followed her.

The woods stood tall and dark against the morning sky. Wisps of fog wafted out through the trees. The dark forest seemed to swallow the sunlight. It was like a complete absence of light. Eerie and dooming. 

*

They had been walking through the forest for hours. Levi could see Isabel shivering in the cold wind that blew through the trees. He could feel the sleepless night catching up to him too. His legs were getting heavier and walking was getting harder.

”We need to take a break.” He stopped walking and looked at her.

Isabel turned around slowly, glaring furiously at him. “You wanna take a break now? Now? Really? We still haven't found him! He needs our help! How can you simply forsake our brother like this?” She was practically steaming in anger. 

Sighing, Levi swallowed down a retort. He knew he wouldn't get through to her. It was useless. She would just walk on without him and who knew what lurked in the shadows of the woods.

She was loyal to a fault. A quality which made him take her in years ago. He never regretted it. Neither did he regret his decision to take in Farlan, but it was getting troublesome. Her loyalty was paired up with a reckless sort of bravery. He worried how this would turn out. 

He had a bad feeling in his gut.  
*

The branches were getting thicker. They cast ominous shadows on the snow. They turned and twisted like beasts made out of shadows waiting for them to let their guard down. 

They didn't notice how the sky darkened above them. The bright full moon cast enough of an eerie light through the crowns of the trees. It was only when a sorrowful howl was joined by an agonized wail, that they knew how late it had gotten. 

They both turned and started to run without a thought. Levi held Isabel's hand tightly. He couldn't lose her as well. They ran and ran; the sound of giant paws thundering through the snow behind them. A root tied itself around Isabel's ankle. She fell and separated from him. Panting he came to a halt. There had been no barks as of yet. He still had time. Squatting down next to her, he tried to remove the root.

The first bark. A cold hand of fear squeezed his heart. Frantically he tried to get Isabel's foot free. His heart was thundering. He could barely hear anything over the thumping of it.

”Levi you need to _go_!”, Isabel screamed at him. He shook his head and didn't let her push him away. He couldn't lose her. Not his little sister. Farlan was bad enough. What would he do if he had none of them left?

Isabel froze. He didn't know why until a cold, bony hand landed on his shoulder. “You need to run, my dear boy.” A soft, raspy voice said. Turning around he looked at a familiar face: Matilda.

*

Her face was more wrinkled. She looked even more old and worn. Shaggy clothing covered her bony figure. It was like she turned into a hag overnight. Her back was bowed, where it was straight before. She used a wooden stick to keep her upright. 

Still she had surprising strength. She managed to drag him slowly away from Isabel. “We need to get you safe”, she said.

Levi struggled against her. He wouldn't leave her behind. He had already failed Farlan. He couldn't fail her too. Still he stood no chance. With a last desperate glance backwards, he saw Isabel smiling at him as if she had already accepted her fate. His heart tore apart at the sight. She was so helpless. He didn't know why he was following Matilda instead of helping his sister.

Something was wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint what. He followed Matilda to a shabby hut. When he stepped in it felt like a trap snapped close. Levi tensed. It was like he was thrown out of a trance. He shook his head. He was forgetting something.

A second bark rattled at the wood of the old hut. He remembered. Isabel. He ran to the door, clawing at it, but it wouldn’t budge.

“You can't go out now. It will get you!” Matilda was suddenly standing behind him. He turned around slowly.

“Open. The. _Door._ ”

”I can't let you out.”

Levi glared at her. Just then he remembered how old the hut had to be. Gathering his strength, he threw himself against it, until the wood splintered.

He ran out. It was like the forest was dunked in inky black. A deep wail followed him from the hut. It sounded exactly like the one that joined in with the howl earlier. He paused. What exactly was Matilda? He shook his head again to clear it. He didn't have time for it now. Isabel was in danger.

” _Isabel!_ "

He ran through the woods. Screaming for her. Without an answer. Stumbling over roots left and right. Levi panted, the cold air was burning in his lungs, when the third bark flowed through the woods. It was soon followed by a heart-wrenching scream. It wasn't far from here. Levi turned to run there. The scream had to be Isabel.

*

The pitch black darkness seemed to somehow get darker. He couldn't even see his hands before his eyes. Echoes of screams seemed to come from all around him. It was disorientating. His heart pounded as everything surrounding him seemed to swirl. The sound of crunching bones made bile rise in his throat. He was scared. He didn't even notice that he was moving again, when the screams stopped.

He bumped into something. “Here you are.” Matilda's voice washed over him. His heart stopped. 

_No._

Her shrill laugh filled the sky, and then he saw a pair of deep red eyes. It was the last thing he saw., When Matilda’s wailing joined the howl of the hound,he felt claws piercing his flesh. Then all he knew was pitch black darkness.


End file.
